Red Romance
by hetalianGemini
Summary: (Slight Gore, Medical)(Heavy Description of Violence)(OC x Character) Tord isn't Red Leader here fight me


div class="userstuff module" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: relative; width: 1088.63px; float: none; overflow-wrap: break-word; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;" role="article"  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"It wasn't new for a few of the base scientists or anyone who wasn't stationed anywhere in the moment to be called down to assist in the med bay after a platoon or so returned with injured men and women. He says it wasn't new, but god he really shouldn't be counted into the possible help. He had hit full term a few days prior and should have been on bed rest until he was feeling better after he gave birth, but it seemed that his paperwork hadn't been sent through to show that up on the summons list. So that's how he had found himself pulling his boyfriend's clothes onto himself, the bright red sweater barely fitting over his stomach and himself being unable to lace up his boots. Making an attempt to pull his lab coat on over the knit fabric, there was no way it would fit on his person properly, the white fabric a little tight around his chest and the top portion of his stomach if he tried to button it up./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"It was mid morning by the time he left the private quarters he shared with the father of his child, his waddle of a walk turning his journey down to med bay into a longer journey where the nestled infant woke up and began to squirm. He walked into the sector at about ten after nine in the morning with a hand attempting to placate the shifting child. They probably didn't enjoy the movement so early in the morning. He was faced with a frantic air the moment he stepped into the room, jolting slightly when a mask was placed over his face out of the blue./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""I know you're supposed to be resting, but it was urgent. Four platoons returned within hours and we're backed up with the check overs. All we're asking for is for you to check some of the less critical cases." The indigo eyes of the female nurse were helpful in keeping him calm, himself nodding./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Have you all already triaged everyone or is that something that I will be assisting in as well?" The blonde he was speaking with led him into another area of the med bay, full of soldiers sitting on the sides of cots that were very clearly set up in a rush./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Yes but there may be a few in the wrong area. I've been trying to get ahold of more people to help but most others are busy. If there are soldiers here that you find are healthy enough and able to help you, make use of them as needed." He couldn't help but nod as he watched the woman run back into the other room. It took him a while to get through maybe half of the soldiers he was tasked with helping, asking for help from a few. His baby definitely didn't enjoy how much he was up on his feet, their feet pressing hard against his sweater covered belly. That all with the hourly bathroom breaks and sore muscles he hoped he would be done soon. But every time he came back from resting a few moments, he would sigh as it seemed that his number of patients stayed the same despite how he had people helping him. It made him think that more people from the platoons were being sent to him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Alright, anyone who has an injury raise your hand, I'll need to take care of you first." He felt dizzy and wobbly on his feet, his face having lessened in color over the time he's been on his feet. He could feel as he was helped into a seat with wheels, sighing in relief at some of the cushioned padding on the seat before he rolled over to the closest person who had any injury./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Things seemed to go a little faster like this, though that didn't stop him from getting some rude looks and hearing some choice words from patients that hadn't been tended to. It took awhile but he finally got through the rest of the soldiers he had been tasked to checking over, himself placing his hands over his belly and attempting to calm his unborn. They are so fidgety right now, and it made him worry a bit. He was due any day now and really needed to be listening to his boyfriend's loose orders to stay in bed and rest./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""If I am finished with what I was asked to do, may I be allowed to return to my sleeping quarters? I do not wish to have Red Leader angry with me for not heeding to his orders." He watched the indigo eyes of the female nurse widen before she nodded./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Of course! You can go, we'll handle it from here. Do you need someone to walk you back?" Shaking his head at the question, he was about to leave med bay when the intercom went off./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Tord Larsin, report to Red Leader's office effective immediately." Oh boy, here comes the 'walk of shame' that he knows the true purpose of. The other was calling him to his office because he didn't like how he wasn't resting. But really it wasn't his fault, and he knew it wasn't likely for him to get a punishment other than being locked in the bedroom. He rolled his eyes at the intercom system before waving goodbye to the med bay staff and leaving the sector./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"He was barely three feet away from the door when he felt a heavy force against his sternum, sending him to the floor breathless and dizzy. God that hurt! His head had knocked against the floor when he landed, his back and spine flaring up badly. It took a few moments before he got his head to clear and focus, his middle sticking up and causing harsh pain and pressure. It took another moment for him to realize that his water broke, the shifting of his little one causing the pain to peak every other moment./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Think you're all that because you're supposed to be off duty? Don't make me laugh, you're lower than everyone here, we don't need to take orders from you." He felt his eyes water up from the pain, a pair of boots pressing against his wrists to hold him down as if the weight from his womb wasn't doing the exact same thing. He squirmed a little bit before halting in the motions as it made his pelvis ache even worse. He could also feel as a third boot pressed against the crotch of his pants, the soaked fabric being pressed up against his entrance. That was doing nothing for him other than spur his body to dilate much faster, the contractions nearly overlapping as the toe of the boot pressed harshly and ground against his folds./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""P-Please stop! M-my baby is coming fast a-and Red Leader c-called me to his office." He was trying to get his arms out from under the boots so he could calm his unborn enough to get them to calm down and wait. He could hear sharp laughter from above himself, the pressure against his groin nearly doubling. He cried out at the sharp pains being brought on by the torture to his body, it being cut off by a dirty sock being shoved into his mouth. He sniffled past the disgusting fabric, his gag reflex being triggered by it. He felt the contents of his stomach force their way up his throat, getting caught around and behind the obstruction and barely being able to seep out the edges of his mouth./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""That's what you deserve you little bitch, choke on your own puke. Fucking dumbass whore." He tried his best to spit out the sock and the puke so he could breathe. He barely managed to do it, the sock being followed by bile within a moment of each other. In the next moments between his panting breaths is when he felt the head of his baby push through his cervix, his breathing picking up in pace as his silver eyes widened. He was still coughing up the bile, the feeling of the head coming closer to where his crotch was being pressed against forcing his teeth to clench together so he wouldn't be forced through the torture from before. His eyes were hazy, himself unable to see through the tears that flooded down his cheeks./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"The clacking of familiar, steel toed boots coming closer told him that this would end soon. He could feel the boots moving away from where they were pressed against his arms and groin, the vomit covered sock being forced back into his mouth. The two who had assaulted him moved to pretend that they had found him like this and were trying to 'help' him, which really meant to keep him from outing them right away. He could see as Red Leader walked closer before moving quickly to his side./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""What happened here?" The rough tone the leader used made him shiver, it turning into a sharp cry that was muffled by the soiled sock as he felt the head begin crowning. It took less than a moment for the sock to be pulled from his mouth, his body being moved onto its side so it would be easier for him to remove the last of the bile from his throat and mouth./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Sir! We found him like this on the floor." He was still trying to catch his breath, both hands clutching his belly. There was a warm hand placed against his back, it helping him calm down a little more./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Go and grab cleaning supplies for the mess. I will take care of him." The two soldiers ran off, himself feeling as he was helped to sit up before being lifted into strong arms. He did his best to open his mouth and warn his boyfriend, his voice coming out soft and barely reaching sound waves./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""B-baby c-coming." It was in the next moments that he felt wind and pressure against his body, himself feeling as the head slipped further into the borrowed pants. He was more than glad that there was room in the clothing for the child to start out, unable to bear with the chance that his body would be doing the work for no reason./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""You'll be in bed in a few moments, breathe through it." He nodded, trying to keep his breathing even. They got into the room just as the head slipped out. He was set down onto the bed with his hips and legs off the side of the mattress as the pants were removed with his lab coat, sweater and boxers, the sweater being folded and placed under his head./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""I've got the head, you're so amazing. I'm sorry that you had to go through that." He nodded slightly before drawing in a breath and bearing down hard, the shoulders peaking through and stretching his already abused and stretched entrance. He managed to keep himself relaxed despite the harsh stretch his body was being forced through. The moment he felt the hips and legs leave him, he forced his body to relax. It took a few moments before he felt the crying little boy being laid on his chest. Kissing his newborn son in the top of his head, he felt calloused hands rubbing his hips./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Can you tell me who did that to you? I'll make sure they're thoroughly punished for their actions." He shakily nodded, sighing in relief at a damp rag being used to wipe up the sweat and bile from his face and neck. It took him another moment to find his voice, it coming out soft due to the torture./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Th-the two you found me with." Seconds after speaking he was given a surprise, a shifting feeling signaling that he was far from being done. "He has a sibling. Don't feel them moving down though." Using a hand to press against his belly, he tried to move the second baby down. It took a few moments, but he felt his free hand being placed over his firstborn before he was helped up into a sitting position and onto his feet. He was glad that he was being held up, gravity would've been able to not only pull their child into position, but also pull him down onto the floor./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""I will be sure to put them through worse than they put you through. Is this helping bring the second down or do you want to walk around the room while I make a call?" He nodded, using one hand to hold onto the bed as the other held the eating little boy. He used the furniture to hold himself up while he paced against the wooden floor, continuing even after he could feel his walls clenching around a small obstructing body. The pacing was keeping most of his focus from other problem areas, his throat and groin being the most noticeable from the rounds of torture. The opening that he could feel beginning to be stretched once again looked heavily bruised, and he didn't know if the other could tell that it wasn't just from giving birth. Speaking of…/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Stephen, the head is crowning." Calling to the other despite his partner being on the phone, he managed to lay his squirmish firstborn onto the bed before using the frame of the bed to stable himself. Spreading his legs a little more, he felt the head pulling on his skin as he used the bedframe to help himself into a squat. It hurt so bad, the feeling of the head slipping through his impractical wound. Giving a push, he couldn't stop the loud cry in pain, repeating the action despite everything. There was no way in hell that he was going to be able to sit without flinching for at least a week./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""I'm sorry, I'm right here. You're so strong." Feeling a warm hand against his back, he could tell that there was another hand holding the head so it wouldn't hit the floor. He was gripping the frame tightly, his knuckles turning white as he pushed. The head came out with little more difficulty, the shoulders stretching him almost too wide, a little blood coming from the small tear. Letting out a ragged gasp as the second baby was caught, he gave a small smile before nearly collapsing from relief./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Hold him while I take you three to the tub. I'm sure that warm water will feel much better, and the boys need to be cleaned up a little." Nodding silently, he felt the second little boy being placed in his arms, being joined by the older after a moment. He was carried into the bathroom and set in the tub, the warm water feeling like heaven to his exhausted and sore body. He was going to be out as soon as everything was taken care of./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""You think you can handle yourself and the twins while I get things together?" He nodded, feeling a kiss being pressed to his temple and watching as the boys in his arms got the same treatment. "I'll be back as soon as I can, make sure to wash yourself and not just the boys." Snorting softly, he watched as his boyfriend and leader left the /~~~~~/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"He wasn't usually so embarrassed. Flustered yes, embarrassed no. But it was hard not to be when you were propped up in a recliner in your boyfriend's office. He didn't mind it too much really, it was just so awkward whenever someone came into the room. At least both his sons were next to him in a bassinet. Jolting a little at some soft crying, he lifted the younger boy and held his child close to his chest. That was when the door opened./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""You requested to see us sir?" He flinched at the speech, kissing little Tore on the forehead lightly. The small boy didn't cease in his cries, at least until he found what he needed. He was embarrassed enough as is by his position, but feeding his son was making the embarrassment much worse. The three other men in the room glanced at him, the two newcomers giving sharp glares for a second before pretending that they hadn't done a thing wrong./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Yes I did. So if I remember correctly, you both were the ones to find my partner after he had been attacked and left on the floor in front of the med bay. Would either of you have seen his attackers?" Stephen's expression was stoic, not showing what he was thinking./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""No sir. We just happened to find him on the floor as he was just a few moments before you came around." Sure, and he didn't have bruises on his arms and between his legs./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Then why pray tell did neither of you even attempt to pull the sock from his mouth, or better yet go into the med bay and request for help. Seems like a big lapse in judgment if not done purposefully." The two soldiers looked to their leader shocked, and Stephen standing from his desk even shocked the suckling baby to start whimpering softly. The taller moved closer to him, motioning to take the infant. "Are you alright with removing your shirt to show the bruising? I know Tore is still eating but it might be easier." He nodded, handing the two-day-old to his father before taking his shirt off, his face going red from embarrassment as he still had all his baby weight, a softness to his figure that didn't look too out of place./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Being handed his son back and letting his son latch back on, he felt calloused fingers trace against his spine. It calmed him, made him feel more like himself. He could feel the eyes on his person, specifically his arms and the shoe-shaped bruises that cover his arms./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""It is more than obvious what these are and what caused them. What stands out is that the tread pattern isn't one of the standard styles used." The two soldiers being questioned went pale, knowing that they'd been caught in their lies./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""S-sir!" He could see Stephen's expression turn from shielded to that of malice. Watching as more people entered the room to take the duo, he overheard the order for the two to be sent to the basement level of the base to await trial. It wasn't long after that they were hung by the ankles before the world, and ultimately sent before the firing squad to be executed./p  
/div  
div class="chapter preface group" style="border-width: 1px 0px 0px; border-image: initial; outline: #111111; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.5em 3em; padding: 0.643em 0.643em 0px; background: #333333; color: #eeeeee; box-shadow: none; float: none; border-color: initial #222222 #222222 #222222; border-style: solid initial initial initial;"  
div id="chapter_34_endnotes" class="end notes module" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0.643em; position: relative; width: auto; float: none; clear: right; min-height: 5em;" role="complementary"  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px auto 1.286em; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"~~~~~~~~~~/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"3112 words/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"For Preggo Sauce who requested it. Took too long to finish, should probably take my two tests but ehhh. I'll go do that after this episode of InuYasha. (font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"｡/span/fontŏ_ŏ)/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"~Edd/p  
/div  
/div 


End file.
